


Jon snow

by Janahth



Category: Bastard - Fandom, Jon Snow - Fandom, King - Fandom, game of thrones, heir - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janahth/pseuds/Janahth
Summary: His title in life. People judge those they see a mistake or unworthy of their acknowledgement, many ignore them if they have no value in the eye of society and others punish them for existing.





	Jon snow

A bastard born, is a bastard bred. When the bastard thrives, a baseborn son, rises in his stead.  
His looks deceive what thou shall not see, but the fire burning in his blood, shows his true character and that is, what the bastard be known for. A King deprived of his kingdom and throne. A bastard born but not truly, a baseborn son but not acknowledged. His name burned in stone. Forgotten beneath its ashes. The bastard rises, but shall rise no more. The king has come to take back his families throne. The king with the heart of a dragon but the mind of a wolf. His name. Jon.


End file.
